


Pretend

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Excuse me while I masturbate, F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: Cracked in this cursed ship. It’s gone nuts and I can’t seem to help myself. AU to my other fics.





	Pretend

**CRACK**  
<\c> It had been an interesting afternoon. Ryan had been kidnapped during a fertility festival on Eros IV. Graham, Yaz and the Doctor had spent the day wandering through a gigantic orgy to find and rescue him, only to find out the whole kidnapping thing was a scene he was acting out. He had been treated very well, and had freely made three ‘donations’ with fertile women. 

Ryan seemed none the worse for wear but claimed he just needed a shower and sleep. Graham always needed sleep. 

Yaz retired to her room as well. She’d seen a lot of sex that day. There were circle jerks, and erotic dance competitions, orgasm denial and chastity belts. She was feeling sort of turned on, and wanted to masturbate before turning in for the night. As the images from the day played through her mind she worked up towards an orgasm. She was very wet when the knock came on her door. “Be right there”

****She wiped her hand and did up her pants. The knock again. “Yaz it’s me, the Doctor”** **

“Come in” 

The Doctor came in, shut the door and locked it and sat on Yaz’ bed. 

“Yaz are you OK, your heart rate is up and you are flushed” 

“It’s nothing, emmm I was umm exercising.” 

“Yaz, can I ask you something girl to girl?” 

“Sure thing. What’s up?” 

“Me knickers, they’re sort of, damp. But I didn’t pee, “she reassured. 

“Ummm yeah, you’re probably turned on.” 

The Doctor looked back blankly 

“Sexually aroused. Your body wants to have sex. “ 

“Is That why this little nub is all big and sort of throbbing?” 

“Yes” 

“How do I fix it? It feels funny”. 

“You could masturbate- rub it, pretend you’re having sex” 

The Doctor shoved her hand down her pants. Yaz sat frozen, not sure quite what to do. A bit of police training around handling children and people with cognitive disabilities came to mind. 

“Usually that’s something we do in private. “ 

“But it’s just us here. Do I have to stop?” 

was literally dying. Her clit was throbbing, demanding attention. 

“Nah, it’s OK”. Yaz undid her jeans and shoved her hand back down. 

“That’s what you were doing when I got here” 

“You’re brilliant Doctor” Yaz replied breathlessly. 

“So are you, Yaz. So why are we both pretending, let’s have sex. “ 

So they did. 

****The end.** **

**Author's Note:**

> The truly sad part is that there is more where this came from. I love this fandom and this ship.


End file.
